bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Empire Alternate Universe
The Toa Empire Alternate Universe is an alternate Matoran Universe, ruled by an empire of Toa. Its' timeline diverges from the main universe during Toa Mangai Lhikan and Nidhiki's confrontation of Tuyet regarding the Nui Stone. History Toa Mangai Tuyet, in order to frame Dark Hunters seeking her Nui Stone, began murdering Matoran in Metru Nui. Lhikan eventually discovered the crime, and confronted her about it. They were interrupted by Nidhiki; however, instead of siding with Lhikan like in the main universe, he instead assisted Tuyet, and they murdered Lhikan. The Dark Hunters were successfully blamed for the murders, and Tuyet set about convincing other Toa that they were better off forcefully protecting the Matoran, forming an empire in order to deal with threats. Along with the Dark Hunters, the Brotherhood of Makuta were targeted for extinction. The Nynrah Ghosts were also attacked, because one of their creations could potentially be used against the Empire. The Toa Mata's existence was discovered and Tuyet sent the signal to launch their Toa Canisters, thereby freeing them to join the Toa Empire. Turaga Dume, however, was quite publicly opposed to the Empire's ruthlessness, prompting Tuyet to put him into stasis and take over Metru Nui herself. Toa Lesovikk was also opposed; he began stealing relics and artifacts that Tuyet was interested in, and quickly became one of the Empire's most wanted criminals. Elsewhere in the universe, the Maker Artakha created the Great Disks and kept them in his realm, eventually creating the Kanohi Vahi by himself. Toa Takanuva was accidentally sent to the alternate Metru Nui by Brutaka's damaged Olmak while on his journey to Karda Nui. However, he quickly ran afoul of the Empire, and was jailed. While in prison, he met his counterpart in that universe, Takua, who never donned the Avohkii due to the Makuta not being a threat. Takanuva attempted to transform Takua by placing his Avohkii on the Av-Matoran's face, but Takua remained a Matoran. Escaping custody, the pair was found by Teridax, who offered to help find this universe's Brutaka if Takanuva would help claim the Kanohi Vahi, Legendary Mask of Time. While on this mission, Takanuva learned that Brutaka was deceased, and that his mask was kept in Metru Nui's Coliseum, Tuyet's headquarters. Lesovikk, who also had his eye on the Vahi, noticed that Takanuva was not with the Empire and offered his aid as well, bringing him to a resistance group led by Toa Pohatu. With Takanuva at their side, the resistance decided to launch a daring assault on Tuyet and her base. While most of the resistance fought outside, Takanuva confronted Tuyet face-to-face; with Tuyet wearing the Olmak to taunt Takanuva. Tuyet gained the upper hand in the battle, but the resistance had sparked a mass rebellion that had begun to march on the Coliseum. Takanuva encouraged Tuyet that rather than stamp out the rebels and leave nobody left, she should try and travel to another dimension and start a new empire. She agreed, but as she opened a portal Takanuva dashed through; stealing the Olmak. As she tried to grab him, the portal closed around her, severing her in two and scattering her remnants across The Void. Locations Placement Like the Matoran Universe, mirror versions of islands such as Metru Nui and Artakha also exist here. *Karzahni's realm was invaded and conquered by the Toa Empire. Karzahni himself worked with Toa Gali in Ga-Metru's re-education centers. It is now only inhabited by Rahi. *Metru Nui is fully intact, but several additional buildings and statues were erected by the Toa, primarily for law enforcement. **Coliseum - The Coliseum was heavily damaged during the Rebellion Against the Toa Empire. ***Hall of Masks - An area where miscellaneous items that could not be categorized in the Archives and items of great power that Tuyet wanted to more securely guarded are stored. **Onu-Metru ***Archives - The Archives are now a place where treasures of conquest are stored. **Ga-Metru ***Re-education centers - Run by Karzahni. Formerly ran with Gali. **Po-Metru ***Throne of Stone - Pohatu's throne, secret base of the rebellion. Quotes Trivia *The only reason that Tuyet remained in power was because no one knew she killed Matoran; if word were to have gotten out, the Order of Mata Nui would have attempted to capture her. Appearances *''Dark Mirror'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:Alternate Universes